


Brave Draco Malfoy

by heckin_trash



Series: Randomly Generated Harry Potter fanfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckin_trash/pseuds/heckin_trash
Summary: Draco reveals his feelings for Harry.





	Brave Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter was thinking about Draco Malfoy again. Draco was a brave tragedy with gorgeous eyes and slender lips.

Harry walked over to the window and reflected on his wonderous surroundings. He had always loved magical Hogwarts with its crowded, cooperative candles. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel needy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a brave figure of Draco Malfoy.

Harry gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a kind, lonely, butter beer drinker with hot eyes and handsome lips. His friends saw him as a moaning, magnificent mess. Once, he had even helped a defiant kitten cross the road.

But not even a kind person who had once helped a defiant kitten cross the road, was prepared for what Draco had in store today.

The sun shone like dancing owls, making Harry relieved. Harry grabbed a twinkling wand that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Harry stepped outside and Draco came closer, he could see the flipping glint in his eye.

Draco gazed with the affection of 7365 cunning talented toads. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want relationship."

Harry looked back, even more relieved and still fingering the twinkling wand. "Draco, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with desperate feelings, like two comfortable, charming cats talking at a very loyal yule ball, which had classical music playing in the background and two ambitious uncles kissing to the beat.

Harry regarded Draco's gorgeous eyes and slender lips. "I feel the same way!" revealed Harry with a delighted grin.

Draco looked hopeful, his emotions blushing like a dirty, disgusted drink.

Then Draco came inside for a nice drink of butter beer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of an online story generator me and my friend were fucking around with and not a legit fanfic lmao


End file.
